


Nightshayed

by Ariesjette



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Desperation, I think this may fall under dubcon only cuz a substance is involved, Kinky, M/M, Sex Pollen, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Oil and rene were knocked out last night and wake up feeling different.





	Nightshayed

**Author's Note:**

> Another archived one yay!
> 
> This is for us... the shippers with no paddle! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver awakens on the “hospital bed” they had at HQ. He’s groggy; he can’t remember what got him in the bed. He stares bleary eyed around the room aiming to get orientated. He noticed the large digital clock read 03:22 AM. The rest of the team should be home. He got up out of the bed. He noted he was naked and was sporting a massive hard on. He thought nothing of it and he was here alone so he just walked about with a 7.5 inch throbbing erection. He moved slowly to the computer, hoping it would fill in the gaps from last night. He saw Felicity’s notes: “EFFECTS UNKNOWN” well shit that was alarming. Oliver was savvy enough to pull up some of the coms from the night before. He gathered that someone by the name of NightShayde had been gassing people around the city and stealing flowers, chocolate and the actual issue: diamonds. Olly and Rene went on the… fuck Rene where was he??? He thought of Rene’s rugged features… Ollie’s hard on throbbed. Oliver was confused, he was perfectly happy with the great sex he had with Felicity. But the shorter, muscular Latino filled his thoughts. Olly tried to ignore the ache of his now leaky cock. Rene and Oliver were gassed and collapsed.

Olly found last night’s footage. Diggle carried in Rene, while Dinah and Curtis carried in Oliver. Felicity shouted to remove their clothes and sanitize them. She yelled that the toxin was unknown- even to her- so all precautions had to be taken. They placed first Rene on the med bay and then Olly. Felicity said that she thinks that it may have been a complex sleeping agent and that they should just leave the two here to recover, there wasn’t much they could do at the moment. Olly stared at Rene’s lean but muscular physique. Olly unintentionally started jerking off slowly to the bruised, sweaty body. His thick cock oozed cum that coated the head. Oliver’s breathing intensified. He felt pleasure unlike any time before. He pushed the office chair back a little. His left hand explored his hairy, scar laden chest. He tweaked his nipple. Oliver closed his eyes, thinking of Rene’s marble like pecs.

“Something ya like Boss” echoed in the empty HQ. Oliver snapped out of the lusty stupor.

Oliver noticed Rene’s thick 7 inch uncut meat standing proud. “Something you like?” Oliver said coyly with a small smirk. 

“Well boss I’m not sure about you but I’m really fucking horny” Rene jacked his dick as he approached Oliver. Oliver sat lewdly in the office chair. Rene pushed his dick past Oliver’s pink lips. Oliver took the dick pretty well. No it was not his first time. Tommy and he fooled around when they were younger and those long nights alone with the muscle bound Slade lead to some X-rated training. Rene thrusted roughly, Oliver got to the base, the scent there was musky and overwhelming. Oliver was being driven to places he’d never been before. “Fuck Oliver! Oh Fuck!” Rene moaned. “You like that dick don’t you, you Cock slut” 

“Turn around” Oliver growled at Rene. Oliver’s blue eyes were hungry and blackened by lust. Oliver buried his face in Rene’s ass. He inhaled the sweat spice scent that was Rene’s ass. He licked around the furry rim. They were smelly and sweaty from the night before. Oliver ate Rene’s ass intensely. A small fart escaped. Oliver inhaled it and got himself even more riled up. His tongue pushed into Rene’s rim. He tasted Rene’s essence. Oliver ate his fill of the Latino’s ass. He rubbed his scruffy chin on the winking hole, earning a moan and shudder from the Mad Dog. Oliver spanked Rene’s ass when he was done. He spanked until the mocha skin reddened. He gave soothing rubs between each strike.

Oliver got off the chair and kissed Rene like an animal. Rene like his name sake kissed like a mad dog. They made out for a while, René tasting his own precum and asshole on Ollie’s tongue. Oliver left hickeys down Rene’s neck, adding to the bruise count on Rene. Oliver chewed the copper brown nipples. He nuzzled the light bit of fur on Rene’s chest. Oliver lifted Rene’s arms and licked the sweaty pits; the scent was building the sense on inhibition Oliver felt. The dark hair crackled as Oliver licked and sucked on the smelly pits. 

Rene pushed Oliver off him. He admired Oliver’s body. He traced a few scars before assaulting them with kisses. He did the same to Oliver. He licked Oliver’s sweaty pits, reveling in the musk rich scent. The light brown hairs were amazing on Rene’s tongue and the scent was a treat to Rene’s nose and like Oliver served only to intensify the achingly hard boner he had. Rene reached around and fingered Ollie’s ass. The sweat and hair that was there made Rene’s fingers slide around the rim. The smell of Ollie’s ass filled both men’s senses as Rene brought the finger to their noses. 

“Piss on me Rene, FUCK!!!” Oliver moaned as he fell to his knees. Rene let loose a thin stream of piss that had a side spray due to Rene’s foreskin. Oliver was electrified by the hot bitter liquid as it traveled down his throat and all over his hairy body. Oliver lifted his arms and Rene pissed on the pits. Oliver started pissing too. He pissed on his chest and face. The two streams met in Oliver’s mouth. Oliver still pissing turned around to lift his hole up to Rene’s stream. Rene intensified his piss stream to stimulate the hole even more. “FUCK YEAH RENE! IM SO HORNY” Oliver shouted. He turned around as both the streams died off. Oliver howled, yes actually howled like he was on a theme park water slide and he ran his fingers through his hair (a sprinkle of piss flew in the air from Oliver’s short hair). “FUCK ME RENE, FUCK ME PLEASE” Oliver said as he turned around once again. They were (aptly) about to fuck doggy. 

“Hey guys. I hope you guys are up, turns out the gas is some kind of Uber sexual stimulant, ya should have seen the hospital room where the security guards were.” Felicity prattled as she made her way down the stairs. “I think I may catch it in time before you guys……” she stopped dead in her tracks. Oliver and Rene were fucking hard and fast in doggy, surrounded by a pool of what she smelled to be piss. Felicity dropped her stuff, getting the attention of the men. Felicity was mortified. Rene and Oliver seized all motion and looked guiltier than can be explained. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!
> 
> I'm always open to requests! Ariesjette on twitter too and stinkloverdude.tumblr.com is alive if yall wanna send me a request I'd love it!


End file.
